


Un giorno, forse

by TheUnsub



Category: Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou | Kare Kano
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnsub/pseuds/TheUnsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deve esserci stato un momento per Tsubasa in cui si è resa conto dei sentimenti di Arima per Miyazawa e che per lei non c’erano speranze.<br/>Storia partecipante al contest "Sostine l'Associazione Una drabble per un fandom in difficoltà" indetto sul forum di EFP, terza classificata con il prompt "Volevo dirti".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un giorno, forse

Perché non puoi guardare me, come guardi Miyazawa? Ho sempre creduto che il nostro fosse un rapporto speciale, che tu fossi gentile con me perché anch’io ti piacevo. Invece ora capisco che per te sono solo la piccola Tsubasa.  
Pensavo che un giorno noi due saremmo stati insieme, eppure… eppure adesso so che il mio amore non è ricambiato. Vorrei dimenticare il dolore che provo ora, vorrei trovare la forza di andare avanti e dimenticarti.  
Quindi, mio primo amore, ora ti dico addio.  
I ciliegi fioriscono tutti gli anni e sono splendidi: un giorno, chissà, anch’io tornerò a sbocciare all’amore.


End file.
